


Amortentia

by BatmanofGotham



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: Draco and Harry's lives will be changed forever after the amortentia accident. Crack.





	1. Amortentia

"Okay, class. We're going to brew Amortentia today. " Professor Slughorn announced. "Can anybody tell me what it is?" He smiled as Hermione's hand shot straight up. Ron muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "know-it-all". Hermione ignored that. 

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione sat up a bit straighter, "Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them." Slughorn looked momentarily surprised at the textbook definition before he clapped his hands. "Very good. Class, please flip to page 235 and try to brew it with your partner. Start. "

A few minutes later, a very ruffled-looking Harry Potter sprinted in, "Sorry, Professor, I ran into Peeves, and he-" Harry broke off with a slightly surprised and annoyed look as he sniffed the air.

"Uggh. The room smells like it's positively _drenched_ in Malfoy's cologne. It's like you all took a swim in it." He scrunched his nose up in disgust. "What in Merlin's name happened?"

There was an absolute silence in the room as everyone, including Draco and Professor Slughorn, stared at him wide-eyed. Hermione slowly said, "Harry, this is Amortentia. It smells different to everyone according to what attracts them." Almost immediately, a bright red crept over Harry's ears and spread to his face, now beet red, and Harry let loose a mortified sqeak. Harry sputtered, "Ah..I, I, I'd better go. " He turned on his heel, and fled the room, leaving a stunned silence behind him.

The Slytherins started catcalling Malfoy. The Gryffindors were still in disbelief. 

 


	2. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Slytherins slip Draco a love potion.

Draco swept a hand over his face, pausing before the entrance of his dorm. He had met Potter again, along with his two bothersome best friends. There were even rumors in the school that they were calling themselves the _Golden Trio_ now. Seriously. He bit back a sigh. "Pure-blood."He announced as the stone wall parted, showing the passage to the common room. There was some giggling and suppressed laughter in the common room, along with some hurried whispers. Draco raised an eyebrow, striding forwards into the room. Instantly, all noise stopped as twenty, thirty Slytherins in silk bedclothes all faced him, faces masks of indifference. 

"What is it?" He asked suspiciously. "Nothing. "They chorused. Something was definitely wrong. He sighed, "I'm going to bed." He stomped towards his room, grumbling to himself, " _Potter,_ that git. "A few suppressed giggles sounded.

 

After Draco was well out of sight, they continued planning with a low voice. "Pansy, distract him," Drake ordered, ignoring Pansy's giggles of joy. "Crabbe, you two make sure which goblet it is. Todd, get the love potion. Wayne, make sure that the effects are only 24-hours. Grayson, pout it in his goblet. The rest of you just watch the show." 

 

The morning had been a beautiful disaster. Draco had barely walked out of the common room when Pansy Parkinson came to him like a bee to a flower. She basically wrapped herself close to him, but all he could think of was Potter. As he reached the hall, he sat down in his usual seat, only Goyle beside him. Just then, the so-called Golden Trio strode through the doors, Potter's eyes sparkling in that beautiful green, his friends flanking his sides. He was still staring at them as he reached his hand out of his goblet, distantly aware of some giggling and the lack of breathing at the table. He absent-mindedly took a sip, staring at Potter's smile that seemed to light up the whole room.

" _Potter."_ He murmured lowly. 

 

The whole day, the Slytherins were hoping for some reaction from their Ice Prince to Harry Potter. He went about, as usual, muttering disdainfully and sneering at Harry Potter every time they passed each other. Eventually, they came to the only, impossible conclusion. Their Ice Prince was already in love.

 

Draco lay on his bed, staring at the green of his canopy, a silencing charm surrounding the bed. The bed that was green like the killing curse, green like Potter's eyes. Draco closed his eyes. It was nothing, he tried to tell himself. Just a silly, little schoolyard crush. On _Harry_ _Potter._  He sat up, screaming silently, his blankets and pillow levitating in his distress. It didn' t matter, anyways. It was love that would never be returned.

 

It was double Potions today. Potter was late. Draco thought idly as he stirred his cauldron of Amortentia. Suddenly, Potter rushed in, disheveled, "I'm sorry, Professor. I met Peeves and he-" He broke off, sniffing the air, "Uggh. The room smells like it's positively drenched in Malfoy's cologne. It's like you all took a swim in it." Potter's nose was scrunched up in disgust. "What in Merlin's name happened?" There was an almost collective gasp. Draco stared, wide-eyed. Was this possible?

 


End file.
